Sparkly Vampires meet ES members
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Instead of Bella being sent to Forks it is the E.S. members, starting with Lumiere and Éclair who want to see what the nouvlesse are like before they become the nouvlesse...and Éclair ends up finding her mate while there. GOOD Volture Good Alv and Dvergr. Femslash and possible slash as well later on. Rated M for future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Kiddy Grade and Twilight AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of Bella moving to Forks…it was Éclair and Lumiere sent there on a mission and posing as students in the same grade? How will everyone react to this as well as the other E.S. members dropping in at random? AU OOC Femslash, Slash, Jessica and Laura bashing Good Volturi! And good Alv and Dvergr.)**

It was just another normal boring Monday at Forks High when the Cullens pulled into the parking spaces with their expensive cars that stood out vastly from all the old and rickety hand me downs around them…it quickly became a different day when another expensive and obviously new car pulled in as well. It was a shiny red convertible with the top down since it was one of those days where it was only cloudy instead of rainy or snowing in Forks.

"Ha! See! I was right! I made it to the school without getting in an accident, going over the speed limit, or getting lost even once! Tweedle Dee so owes me forty bucks!" The driver, a girl with auburn hair and amber eyes said grinning and whooping as she parked a little ways away from the Cullens and turned off the car before putting the hood up and climbing out.

"A lady should really be more elegant Éclair and it would be difficult for anyone to get lost on the way to the school. It is on the side of the highway like all the other buildings. It was mainly the part about getting in an accident and going over the speed limit Tweedle Dee was betting on." A small girl, one that looked like she was about eleven maybe, said climbing out of the passenger side elegantly as she spoke to the taller girl…who merely stuck her tongue out at her.

The two were vastly different in appearances alone. The first girl was tall, about sixteen, with larger than average breasts, a firm but slim build, and long legs that seemed to go a mile. She had auburn hair, amber/gold eyes much like the Cullen's who were standing there staring in as much shock as everyone else, lightly tanned skin and was wearing a simple red tube top with a pair of leg hugging black jeans with a single large cross earring in one ear and thigh high leather boots on her feet.

The smaller girl was about eleven with _blue_ hair and blue eyes as well as pale skin, not as pale as the Cullens but pale none the less, she was very thin and carried herself much like royalty would. She was wearing a simple but elegant blue and white dress that made her look a bit like a doll with her delicate high heels.

"Geez not much for talking or anything are they?" The first girl asked looking at all the stunned speechless students curiously as she locked the car behind her and stuffed her keys into her pants pocket, two bookbags thrown over one shoulder. One was a red colored one with the word 'Éclair' embezzled on it in blue and golden colored gems while the other was a blue one with the word 'Lumiere' embezzled on it in white and red gems.

"Not everyone is as exuberant and talkative as you Éclair." The smaller girl said idly as they began walking towards the main building of the school to get their schedules.

"Oi! I'm not THAT bad! Viola and Alv start it most of the time!" They could hear the taller girl, was Éclair her name? a few wondered, as the two vanished into the building. The jarring of the bell a few seconds later caused quite a few students to curse as they scrambled to get to their classes on time.

It was a few minutes later in Biology class when a polite knock came at the door before it was kicked open and nearly off the hinges with a cry of 'ta-da'.

"Éclair! A lady should really be more elegant!" The voice of the blue haired girl said chidingly while the older girl merely grinned and laughed, golden eyes dancing in mirth.

"Elegance is a virtue Lumiere…and as Alv and Un-oh will tell you I don't have any virtues!" The taller girl, Éclair?, said laughing as she walked into the class room and over to the teacher with the two book bags slung over her shoulder still and two notes in her free hand.

"You must be the new students." The teacher said blinking at the two vastly different girls as he signed the slips.

"Yep. That's us. This is my friend and baby sister Lumiere, and I'm Éclair. Nice ta meet ya-ouch!" Éclair began grinning at the teacher and starting to bounce in place slightly before she was pinched _hard_ by Lumiere…on the butt. Many jaws dropped at that while a few boys let out wolf whistles at the action.

"What was that for Lumi?!" Éclair asked pouting as she massaged her tenderized rear end.

"You were getting too exuberant again Éclair. Hello. My name is Lumiere, pleasure to meet you." Lumiere said with a slight bow to the teacher who was gapping at her in disbelief.

"Um nice to meet you. Why did you just pinch Ms. Éclair?" The teacher asked regaining most of his senses as he looked at the small girl.

"Sometimes she becomes so excited and therefore exuberant that it is the only way to get her to calm down." Lumiere said with a sigh of exasperation.

"Of course I'm excited Lumi! We're in a new town in the middle of nowhere, in a new school, and hopefully going to make some new friends while waiting on the others to get here! Why wouldn't I be excited?" Éclair asked beginning to bounce in place again in excitement.

"Ouch! Lumi!" Éclair exclaimed spinning to face the younger girl when said girl had pinched her in the rear end again.

"I'm not blaming you for being excited Éclair but a lady really should act more elegant." Lumiere said sighing slightly when Éclair took a few steps away from her before sticking her tongue out at the shorter girl. Éclairs next question caused quite a few eyebrows to rise up.

"If I can kick the ass of any guy, then I can afford to not act more elegant! Elegance is your forte, mine is brute strength and pissing people off remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiddy Grade and Twilight AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was now lunch time when something else exciting happened…other than the constant pinching Éclair suffered from Lumiere whenever she got to exuberant that is.

"Oi! New girls!" A booming male's voice called causing the two to blink as they both turned and saw a hulking bear of a man walking towards them with a playful grin on his face.

"Yo Bear-man!" Éclair said right back causing the guy to laugh as he lumbered closer to them while everyone watched in shock.

"I heard you think you can kick the ass of any guy. Care for an arm-wrestle to prove it?" The guy asked causing Éclair to grin before pouting puppy dog style as she looked at Lumiere who merely gave a long suffering sigh.

"Fine, go play Éclair. Just don't break the guy's arm this time." Lumiere said sighing as she waved dismissively at Éclair who grinned at her.

"Thanks Lumi! And it's not like I _meant_ to break A-ou's arm last time!" Éclair said giving her little sister a brief hug before moving over to sit across the table from the 'bear man' as she so aptly called him.

"I'm sure. Just like you didn't mean to break Un-ou's arm in three places the time before that, or break the _table_ while arm wrestling with Cesario the time before that, and let's not forget about the time before _that_ when you broke both Armblasts arm in _five_ places _and_ the table!" Lumiere said dryly and causing Éclair to grin even wider while many gaped at her for breaking more than one persons arm during an arm wrestling match.

"Ok the one with Armblast wasn't an accident, I hate the stupid pervert!, but the other two were accidents! And I paid for the damages to the table!" Éclair called back as she held her arm up ready to wrestle with the bear man who introduced himself as Emmett.

"I think the whole town knew about your hatred of Armblast. Although I don't know why. You saved his life when he was younger." Lumiere said idly as she went to grab their trays.

"That was back when he was a cute kid and wasn't a pervert! That bastard put surveillance cameras in my room! I think that's a good reason to break his arm and hate him!" Éclair called back as Emmett took her hand, giving her a funny look the whole time.

"Dude your hand is freezing. Do you need a pair of gloves or something?" Éclair asked looking at him slightly concerned when she felt how cold his hand was.

"Nah. I'm fine. I like the cold. Now let's get ready to wrestle." Emmett said grinning at Éclair who merely shrugged and waited patiently…or as patiently as she could be.

"Ready? Go." A boy with blond hair and a southern accent named Jasper said hoping his brother didn't accidentally hurt the girl.

"It's not like you even remembered who he was when you found the cameras. You had amnesia remember?" Lumiere asked walking back over to Éclair who turned her head towards the blue haired girl while Emmett tried to push her arm down, but she didn't budge a centimeter.

"That's not the point! The bastard put surveillance cameras up in my room, my bedroom no less!, and kept a constant watch on them all the time! Hell there was one in the bathroom too!" Éclair said not seeming to pay a lick of attention to Emmett who was trying his hardest to push her arm down.

"You can use both hands if you want." Éclair told him before turning back to Lumiere who blinked slightly.

"I wasn't aware he placed one in your bathroom too. You never called me to disconnect it." Lumiere said setting the two trays down while Emmett grabbed Éclairs hand with his free hand and tried to force her arm down again, even using his vampire strength although it didn't make any difference.

"There was nothing left to disconnect once I was done with it. I doubt even Un-oh with his damn super vision could find all the pieces and put them back together." Éclair said with a snicker while Lumiere nodded in understanding, in other words Éclair had gone nuts on the thing and it was reduced to dust particles.

"That certainly explains why Eclipse and Mercredi weren't upset with you sending him to the Emergency Room. Stop letting him embarrass himself Éclair and end the match already. We should eat before lunch ends so that we can make it to our next class on time." Lumiere said causing Éclair to let out a short laugh before she turned back towards Emmett who was staring at her shocked since nothing he did got her hand to budge even an inch.

"W-What the hell? I'm using all my strength and both my hands, yet your arm isn't even moving!" Emmett said shocked and causing his family's jaws to drop in surprise, this tiny slip of a girl who they think is human is able to completely over power Emmett.

"Like I said earlier. I'm stronger than any guy. Sorry but I'm getting hungry so it's time to end this." Éclair said smirking at Emmett in dark amusement as she tensed her arm muscles and almost instantly slammed Emmett's arms into the table top, although she accidentally overpowered it enough to crack the table and send Emmett out of his seat in a bit of a flip.

There was dead silence in the cafeteria at this as Éclair grinned down at Emmett and snagged the tray Lumiere got her.

"Sorry bout that bear man but you _were_ warned that I usually break the arms of those who face me in an arm wrestle. I'm glad I only held back most of my strength so I didn't break your arms too." Éclair said causing even more jaws to drop, she had been holding back?!

"T-That was holding back?" Emmett asked staring up at Éclair shocked and slightly horrified, dear god if that was her holding back he never wanted to see her go all out.

"Of course. Hey Lumi what's my record for weight lifting in the break room?" Éclair asked picking some spaghetti off of her plate, putting it on her fork, and shoving it in her mouth as she looked at Lumiere who was drinking a cartoon of grape juice as elegantly as she could. Lumiere stopped sipping her drink as she tapped her cheek in thought for a minute. Thinking of the last time Éclair lifted weights in the break room for E.S. members…and trying to figure out how much weight that collapsing metal structure had behind it since she held it off and threw it away from the La Muse once.

"Hm…The couch weighs at least four hundred pounds…plus added in everyones weight…and the fact that most of the ceiling caved in on the couch with us on it…plus the metal support beams…I'd say about one to two thousand pounds Éclair…with one hand."


End file.
